War
Declaring a war It is possible to declare war on any alliance of your choice regardless of size and numbers of tribes. Declaring wars can be done by elders and co-elders in the alliance war room page. You can only be at war with one alliance at a time. Alliances may not declare war within 6 hours of finishing a war. However, another alliance may declare on them at any time during this period unless the following condition is met. Two alliances that have been at war war, cannot declare on each other for a period of 24 hours after their last war ended. Ending a war A war has to end—we can’t have a war going on for an entire age. Fortunately there are several ways in which a war can end. * The war automatically ends after 48 hours. * An alliance can defeat their opponents by killing 25% of their ennemy's total size. If no alliance reaches that 25% goal after 48 hours, the alliance that killed the biggest share of the ennemy's size wins. * An alliance can surrender after 24 hours. It automatically ends the war and declare the opposing side as winner. * A truce can be offered at any time using a check box. Once both alliances offer truce, it automatically happens. Truce offers can be withdrawn at any time. [Age 75 change: when the war reaches it's max duration (48 hours) a truce automatically occurs if no tribe has been killed during the war. Required power and anti war-blocking measure. When declaring a war, an alliance has to gain a minimum of power and stays above a given level of power. If the declaring alliance fails to stay ahead of that levels, the opponent automatically wins the war. Each member of the defeated alliance 500 fame (no one gains any, not even the opposing alliance) and 10% of their size. The requiered level evolves as descibed on the following graph: Within the first 6hours, the declaring alliance has to gain 10% of the requiered power to win the war (that is for a 12 tribe alliance, the exact number is number_of_tribes / 120). This means you have to gain 2.5% of your ennemy's size as power within 6 hours after declaration. Every following hour of war increases the minimum level by 1.67% of the requiered power. *Power is a tool dating from infinity AatW that measured war performance. Power is gained by all hostile acts: this includes, among everything else, killing (military and tribes), voiding, grabbing acres, destroying food, and of course the destruction of buildings. Note that gaining enough power should really only be an issue if you honestly don't pursue the war. Note also that alliances with less members will need to gain less power to continue their war. Fighting a war In Alliances At War, war is, as the name implies, as essential to the game as Alliances At War is to your life. We love to war because it's in our blood, and because war makes it so much easier to win a fight. List of war-only ops and spells : Magic: * Magical Void * Fireball * Meteor Storm * Wrath of Xene * Earthquake * DragonMage * Enforced Honesty * Rupture Thievery : * Poison Water * Arson * Wildfire * Tunneling * Thieves Rebellion * Engineered Explosives * Hwighton Raid Attacks : * Raid * Hit n' Run * Blasphemy Crusade * Raze Attitude It is generally considered good behaviour to leave two warring alliances alone. However, it is allowed to become aggressive, something you might want to do if you've got an old score to settle. Alliance elders will usually make note of such attacks and take revenge. Sometimes you are at war with more than one alliance. Try to avoid attacking the same tribe as the other alliance your enemy is in war with. Not only is it a bit rude, but it might also be considered co-operation, a violation of the Code of Conduct. However, you are in principle allowed to attack the same target. Random Events *Instant loss of 10% stored up mana and plans *Instant gain of 10% mana and plans *Returning military rushed 1 hour closer to home Vacation Mode Vacation Mode is possible during war. However a tribe will enter vacation mode after 8 hours if 75 change: going into vacation mode during war gives war credit (power) to the opposing alliance. War strategies “If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.” Don’t allow your alliance’s tribes to randomly attack, thereby exhausting their strength. Rather, focus on a few targets in order to weaken and kill them quickly, effectively and with ease. During a war it is vital to obey your elder. The elder must have the loyalty of the alliance or defeat will be inevitable. Category:Gameplay